Black as Night
by dogdogluvr
Summary: What happens when you find a cat... And it turns out to be a god? This is what happens to Lilly. Oh and not just any god. The god of Mischief. Oh and he may or may not be evil. Sorry the summary sucks but it's a Loki fanfic... This is my first fanfiction so... Please read thanks! Takes place sordof in the middle of Thor, and replaces the real end of Thor... It's hard to explain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) So thanks, I guess you like the Avengers if your reading this. So, just to let ya know I do not own the Avengers and very sadly I do not own Loki. *Tear* Anyway, I'll update probably every other day. Be sure to ****review and let me know what you think! :)**

Part One- Lilly

Chapter one-

"A Black Cat"

I slam the car door and stomp into the little jewelry shop. The lady as always, greets me with a friendly wave and a "Hello" which for some reason annoys me today.

"Hi." I coldly and not even meaning to.

"Is there something wrong? You seem… Upset." The woman looks at me with genuine concern on her face. It's probably because in all of the years she's known me, I haven't really been this annoyed… Or at least not very often.

"That's because I am."

"What is it Lil? This isn't like you." She gestures to a comfy looking chair in the corner, so I sit down. She sits down across from me.

"It's that teacher, Mr. Jetry again. Only this time it was too much."

"What did he do?'

"Well my computer broke and I couldn't write my essay. You know the one worth _half my grade_?!"

"Yes. What happened?"

"I got it in, but super late. I was under the impression that he would give me an extension."

"You mean he _didn't_?"

"No. And I got an F! Even worse, he read my essay and said it was _garbage!_"

"Well… Was it?"

I glare at her and continue:

"No of course not! I worked _forever _on it! He hated it because it 'favored cats'."

"And?"

"He hates cats. He said I have to redo it and maybe I'll get a D."

"That's… _Insane._" She looks at me with the same expression I bet I had on when Mr. Jetry told me that BS.

"I know. It's biased, unfair, idiotic, etcetera… I could go on forever."

"That's asinine. How… What? That's not right."

"I know."

I catch a glance of the clock and see that it's almost 3:30. I have to get home and do homework.

"I have to go, sorry Mary."

"Oh. Ok, well talk to you later. Please stop by again soon."

"I will."

So I step out the door, the sun blinding my eyes, which had adjusted to the dim light of the little shop.

A large black cat wanders up to me, mewing. It has a sad look in its bright green eyes, melting my heart. I try to walk away, towards my car, but the cat keeps following me, mewling as if in pain.

It takes everything I have to leave the cat there.

I hop in my car, even more depressed then before and pull out of my spot in the not-so crowded parking lot.

I look over and gasp, slamming my foot on the brakes. The black cat is sitting in the passenger seat.

**So Loki will be in the next one. :) I think ya guys might know whats coming :) Thanks for reading and BLESS THOSE OF YOU IN THE LOKI/TOM HIDDLESTON FANDOM! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

"In the Dark"

Luckily the lot was empty, or I could have caused a serious accident. I look over at the cat, halfway expecting it to jump up and claw my face. I shudder.

_Maybe… Maybe it just snuck in… _I think but then realize: _But… I never even opened the passenger door… And I remember that Andy was sneaky… But could never have pulled that off. _

Tears float to the surface of my eyes at the thought of Andy, my cat that died just last month. In fact, he was a black cat with green eyes, and looked a lot like this cat. I push back my tears and focus.

_Well… I think I'll just take the cat home… Nothing bad could happen… Right?_

"What should I name you?" I ask the cat. It looks at me like:

"Really? Don't talk to me like that," with that cat-like sarcasm in its eyes.

I had decided to keep the cat. I don't know quite why, but it's… Unique. It seems to know exactly what I'm saying and I seem to know what it's trying to say… Like telepathy almost.

I sit down in the black recliner and sip my coffee. A triple caffeine coffee is the only way I won't fall asleep doing all of this homework. As soon as my butt hits the chair, the cat runs into the other room.

_Um… Probably just getting used to the new surroundings…. I guess…. I hope._

I try to work on math but as usual, my mind drifts. Mainly back to the moment in the car, and how the hell the cat even got in. I can't take my mind off the cat. What to name it. How to afford cat food. Why I even decided to keep the cat in the first place.

Just as I am thinking this, I hear loud _thump _from my room, and a shriek, from the cat. I run in, and see a book on the floor, and the cat standing by it.

A closer look reveals it's my book of Norse mythology. I have never actually looked at it; it was a gift from a friend. I never had time to read it. I look at the headline of the page it is open to…

_Loki: God of Mischief_

"Loki…" I say in the cat meows eagerly. "I guess that's your new name."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

"Try Not To Scream"

Right on front of me, that cat changes into a human. With big golden antlers.

"OMIGODWHATTHEHELLWHAT?" I scream out.

The person has black hair, greased back and goes down to right above his shoulders. He wears a green cape, and a green get-up with lots of metal. It looks extremely uncomfortable,

"Thank you mortal."

"I-" I stutter, trying to speak but no words would come.

He smiles, and I realize that he is ridiculously attractive for some odd reason.

"You said my name, setting me free of the curse _Odin_ set on me. Cursed to be a black cat forever, did he really think- Oh never mind. I'll be leaving now." He talks in a British accent, or one close to it.

"Uh, HELL NO! You owe me an explanation." Not that I… Wanted him to stay here any longer it's just that…. What am I even getting at? I just want an explanation!

"You'd better sit down,"

"I think I'll stand," I say sternly, still suspicious, but anyone whose cat just turned into a person, and a weird one at that, would be.

"Suit yourself." He says, sitting down on my bed. I give him a look and he just looks at me like: _What? _"I am a god. The god of Mischief. I come from Asgard."

"Well… Why aren't you there in _Asgard _now?" This is weird. Gods? God of Mischief? This is stuff from _myths!_

Loki gets a dark look in his eyes, a look of utter sadness and regret. "I… I'm not an Asgardian. My father… He found me when battling Laufey. I am not Odin's son. I am Laufey's son," his sadness turns to anger now, him practically spitting out the words, "He was going to keep me locked up. Locked up in the palace until he could use me to make peace with Laufey!" He now looks extremely sad, and even though I am almost positive he's a total psycho, I feel bad for him.

"Look… Loki, is Laufey, like another _god_ or something because, I don't know about where you come from, but here on Earth, there are plenty of adopted kids. It's not a huge deal."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? NO LAUFEY IS NOT A _GOD!_ HE IS A FROST GIANT! And this is more then me being 'adopted', this is WAR! THIS IS ABOUT MORE THEN YOU COULD EVER UNDERSTAND!" Loki is screaming at me, and I'm sure my apartment neighbors are not terribly happy at this point.

"Ok…."

"Sorry I should have never expected a mortal like you to understand." Loki looks truly ashamed.

"You know what? I'm gonna make a quick phone call and you can just stay here…"

I whip out my cell phone and walk into the other room. I dial 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I found this cat and he turned into a person and-"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Oh yeah, that's totally irrational and nobody will ever believe me.

_Oh god that's totally irrational and nobody will believe me. Crap._


	4. Chapter 4

Part Two- Loki

Chapter 4-

"Stuck With This"

It could be worst. I could still be a cat. I could still be in Asgard. But now I'm stuck with this stupid mortal. I could kill her. Except she helped me, and she could still be of use, helping me navigate this world. And… My staff, my weapon, is… Elsewhere.

I feel as though I should stay here. On Midgard. There's no home for me in Asgard anymore.

She, the mortal will help me. Or die. Her choice.

"MORTAL! GET IN HERE!"

"I have a name you know."

"What is it then?"

"Mortal." She says, smiling and then begins to laugh. I look at her confused.

_What was the point of that?  
_She looks at me for a minute.

"That was sarcasm. A joke."

"Oh… Ok."

"My name is Lilly."

"Um…" And I start to laugh. I can't help it. Mortal names are so funny.

"Oh, um…."

"Mortal names are funny."

"Coming from a guy named Loki."

"So?" I am confused, this conversation is going nowhere.

"So it's a weird name!"

"No, it's perfectly normal."

"Yeah… Sure… You'll see…"

"Oh sure."

And just then, there's a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is my fifth chapter! If you're reading this I guess that means you like my story so far. :) Please feel free to PM me with questions, and reviews are always appreciated. And don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5-

"This is Awkward"

"Lil, it's me. I know you're in there. OPEN UP!" comes a rough voice from the other side of the door.

"Be right there," says Lilly, eyes wide in fear. She looks around and says:

"GET IN THE CLOSET! NOW!" She opens a door to a tiny room and shoves me in, slamming the door.

She opens the door and I hear someone walk in.

"Hey babe," says the voice.

"Hi." says Lilly bitterly.

"What's up baby?" I hear a shuffle of feet and angry voices from inside this dark prison.

"You know what, this isn't working."

"What?"

"Us."

"Please, babe. You know what, you seem stressed out, maybe… Maybe I'll come back later…"

"No. I don't like the way you talk to me. I don't like you. I don't want to see you in this house again, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AT ALL!"

"Is there someone I should know about? Is there someone else?"

"Kinda." She pauses. "No, what am I saying? Of course not." I can tell she's conflicted, and confused.

"You sound like-"

"GET OUT!"

I hear loud, angry footsteps and a door slam.

I hear an exasperated sigh, and then footsteps towards my dark enclosure. The door opens and the daylight blinds me.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Oh. My… Boyfriend…"

"Uh… Ok."

"Yeah."

"I guess… I guess it didn't work out?"

"He was a jerk."

"Oh… So…"

"So what?"

"I just-" I start to talk but stop myself.

_Do I? Do I like her?_

* * *

**Like it? Please give suggestions and reviews! I kinda don't know what to do next so that would be helpful!**

**Thanks so much! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Three- Lilly

Chapter 6-

"A Realization"

In an instant, I realized three things. One, I am in love with an evil, possibly insane, extremely attractive _god._ No, I can't even like a _human_ for once. My life is so complicated. Two, I'm almost positive he needs help and three I _want_ to help him.

"Loki… So… Are you planning to go back to Flasdard-"

Loki laughs hysterically. "Asgard," he says grinning, "It's Asgard."

"Ok are you planning to go back to _Asgard_ any time soon?"

Loki's grin fades and he gets a dark look in his eyes. "Go back to my father and brother? No. I most likely will never go back."

"Oh… Ok."

"I need someone to help me. This mortal world..." he shakes his head. "It's large and full of idiots."

My heart fills with hope and I am giddy with excitement. "I can help you!" I mentally slap myself. I sounded like a five year old kid that wants to help their dad fix a flat tire. Luckily, Loki doesn't seem to notice my extreme burst of exuberance.

"Alright. It'll work." I am a bit surprised that he's not a little bit more excited, but he probably has more pressing things on his mind. Like maybe being a god in the mortal world? Even though I know this I can't help but be disappointed.

"Loki we should get you some clothes… That don't involve having horns that make you look like a gazelle."

"I don't want Midgard clothes. And what's a gazelle?"

I don't answer; I simply walk over to my laptop and pull up Google Chrome. I type "gazelle" in the search bar and pull up a picture of a gazelle to show Loki.

"This is a gazelle, and you need normal clothes. By the way, this is Earth, not Midgard and we are in Illinois."

"Ok…" I can tell Loki is overwhelmed. He looked simply _shocked_ at the picture of the gazelle and he doesn't seem to like the idea of buying normal clothes, although they seem like they'd be much more comfortable then his, uh, suit there.

"So," I say, grabbing my car keys and black and green jacket, "Let's go shopping!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

"Shopping"

As Loki and I walk through the mall, he gets a lot of strange looks. It took a lot of convincing, but I was able to make him take off the helmet, while we were in the car. Still, with his giant, green, metal get-up, he looks… Out of place.

He looks in awe of everything and very overwhelmed, but at the same time, looks like he wants to shrink all the "mortals" in the mall and crush them under his black leather boot, which was creeping me out a bit.

"Ok Loki let's just go in here and buy you some t-shirts and pants." I point to a Lululemon, my favorite store. Loki shrugs and follows me inside.

I point to a blue shirt and he shakes his head.

"Green." He says.

"But I think blue's more your color!" I say, it brings out his eyes. Loki grimaces.

"No. Green will be fine."

"Whatever."

I lead him over to a rack of shirts and I begin to look through them for a green one. I look over and Loki is yelling at a sales person and ripping up shirts.

"You mewling quim! Find me a green one!"

"Lo- Um… Joe!" I yell. "Get over here!" Loki looks at me, confused and I gesture for him to come over, so he does.

I walk over to the confused and angry woman. "I'm sorry. My brother, Joe has mental issues. If you could please find him a green men's shirt and black pants that would be-"

"Wait, brother? He has a British accent and he looks _nothing like you!_"

"Um, yeah he's adopted…" The lady gives me a confused look and Loki glares at me. "From England…"

"Whatever. I'll find him some clothes in his size. But you have to pay for these." She gestures to the pile of ripped up shirts on the ground.

_Shit._


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so so sorry this chapter took so long. I have been very busy and I had to rewrite this chapter because I lost the flashdrive it was on. But I really have no excuse for taking this long and I apologize. Also this chapter is kinda pointless so sorry. But it does have some humor and good dialogue I think. Hope you like it. And sorry, I promise I will start getting back to my former routine of updating daily.**

Chapter 8-

"No."

"What was that?" Loki says to me. _To me. What?_

_ "_WHAT DO YOU MEAN _WHAT WAS THAT?_ I should be asking _you_ that!"

"My name is not Joe. 'Tis a stupid name. And I have no mental issues."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What did I do wrong?" Loki seems to genuinely think he did nothing wrong. I have no idea how he could possibly think that. All I know is that I would _never_ want to live in Asgard, if everyone acts like that.

"You destroyed store property and insulted a poor store lady because you couldn't find a green shirt."

"She was not assisting me."

"Did you ask?"

Loki sighs and shakes his head.

"Loki, regardless of what you think the people of Earth-"

Loki interrupts to correct me, "Midgard."

"No, it's Earth. If you want to life here you need to know that the people of _Earth_ are not here to serve you. Get over it, or go home, back to Asgard, your little home in the sky."

Loki hangs his head and flinches. My comment obviously hurt. I feel a little bit bad, but thinking about the hundreds of dollars those shirts cost me, I get over it. Also I'm still not sure if he's just some insane asylum escapee or something.

"I can't go back. My _father_ hates me… And I don't even know where Thor is."

"Ok…. Well then you better stop acting like… Like you're a _god_ and everyone should worship you." I realize what I said after I said it and Loki smiles, opening his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yes but it was funny."

"Whatever." I grab my black leather coat and slip on my tennis shoes. On my way out the door I snatch my keys off the table and say, "I'm gonna go grab dinner, so stay here. Don't. Do. Anything. Understood?"

He smirks, which worries my a lot but says, "Understood."

"Ok…" I say, doubtfully, and, almost with regret, I walk out, slamming the door behind me."


	9. Chapter 9

Part Four-

Loki

Chapter 9-

"Am I insane?"

Now that she's gone, I have some free time. I decide to explore the building called an "apartment". What could go wrong? She'll be gone for a long while, it takes quite a long time to prepare a dinner feast. On Asgard- _Don't think about Asgard. _I tell myself, but it's to late. Memories flood back and my inner pain returns.

Maybe exploring this place could partially untie the knot that my heart is tied in.

I turn the knob of the door and slam it behind me. I am wearing my Midgardian clothes and they feel very light. I never knew how _uncomfortable _and _heavy_ my Asgardian clothes are.

_Lilly is an idiot leaving the GOD of Mischief alone in an apartment and thinking I'll stay here. And she thinks I need to learn…_

I have to turn the handle on the door several times before it opens. We don't have these kinds of doors on Asgard. I finally get it open, and step outside. Well, not outside, out of this tiny room that is called by Lilly a "home".

_Midgardian homes…. Make me think twice about staying here. They are __**nothing**__ compared to the palaces on Asgard. Not that I could go back even if I wanted to… _A jolt of emotional pain zips through me and I struggle to hold back my anger. _Why is it that no matter how hard I try not to think about it my mind always wanders back to Asgard. I don't even have a home there. I don't even want to go back. Do I?_

_ No. I don't. I hate them._ Hatred courses through my veins, making me feel energized, and I forget about the sadness. _I have mischief to attend to._

I walk down the tiny, carpeted hallway. I try tons of doors and one is unlocked. It leads to a staircase.A gray, dingy one. Pathetic looking. _Nothing like the grand, golden staircases on Asgard._ Sadness rushes back through me. _Stop. Just don't think about it._ Walking down the staircase, oddly enough I really _do_ completely stop thinking about Asgard, Odin and Thor.

At that exact moment my helmet appears on my head, and my staff in my hand. _By the gods… How?_ And them everything rushes back to me. I should have been happy. I got my weapon back, after all. But instead all I feel is anger and pain.

I charge down the stairs and out the door. The stairs lead to a lot with loads of mortal vehicles parked there. Someone is exiting theirs. Not thinking, judgment clouded with anger, I run up to him and smack him with the spear. He falls to the ground, face bloody. I don't know if he's breathing. My anger drifts and I realize what I've done.

_I'm a monster. I have to leave._


	10. Chapter 10

**So... It's chapter 10! Thanks for all the follows and reviews, I really appreciate it! My story has taken a very dark turn. Sorry, I can't help it. All my stories have a dark essence. So yeah... Anyway, hope you like it, sorry it's so short. And don't forget to check out my oneshot, (I've only had one review and one favorite, and it's been up for awhile.), and my new story, Avengers Adventure in Texting, I promise its's pretty funny! Anyway, enough with the self a advertisement, hope you like the story! **

* * *

Chapter 10-

"Away."

Now that I've thought, I know what I've done and I wish I hadn't. But I'm a Frost Giant, not a god, nor a human and it was stupid to think I could fit in with either. I can't go to the Frost Giants either. They abandoned me. I've never fit in anywhere and I don't think I'll ever be able to.

Which is why I don't know what to do. I'll always be a monster, a misfit, someone who can never fit in. No matter what I do my life will always be a living hell. Or I'll be making another person's life one. Neither is a rightful way to live.

I thought perhaps I could stay here. I was just lying to myself, tricking myself, like I do to everyone else. I should've known. Not that I ever had a choice….

A car pulls up to me and the window rolls down. It's Lilly. _No. No no no no no no no no! WHY?!_

"LOKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!"

"You won't have to worry about me anymore, I'm leaving."

"What… Why?" She seems upset, which surprises me. _Does she care? I thought she'd be happy… _

"Because.. Because I am a monster. And the one who I thought was my father, practically said it was true so don't even TRY to deny it!" And that's when I break down. "MY ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!" Tears form in my eyes. "I CAN NEVER FIT IN ANYWHERE! The Frost Giants _abandoned_ me, Odin _cast me out_ and I can NEVER stay here! I'm a _killer, _I was _born_ one!

"Loki, you just need to learn boundaries. Stay here. At least try. You're _not _a monster, no matter what _Odin_ told you. He doesn't sound like the best… Parent. Please Loki? Stay." It wasn't a question. If she really wanted to, she could make me stay. But would she still if she knew what I'd done?

"I killed someone. Just now. And I need to leave." I see the look on her face, the pure horror, and I know she thinks it… I am a monster. My thoughts confirmed, I race down a blocked off side street, so she can't follow. I go, away.


End file.
